The rokudaime ceremony
by mikestar
Summary: The full story of how Naruto Becomes Rokudaime and how he meets Hinata. Contains 1 minor swear word so rated K  for now.NaruXHina,NejiXTen, SakuraXOC
1. Chapter 1

**_The Rokudaime ceremony_**

**chapter 1**

_**The 5 kage's decision **_

It was a sunny day where the whole village was braced with high hopes of who was going to get the title of hokage."I hope nii-chan ... Nahuto bevom..es homfage"Konohamaru exclaimed whilst eating ramen excitedly as Moegi glanced at him with disgust and shouted "Please don't talk with your mouth full Konohamaru" as she smacked him on the head and pulled his scarf.

Naruto's P.O.V

At the 5 kage meeting

My heart is racing,they have to choose between me or kakashi-senpai "i really don't want to be hokage so choo..."kakashi piped up but got stopped by the Tsuchikage "Everyone wants to be hokage,this is a once in your lifetime decision are you sure you want Naruto to be hokage?"he said not knowing the truth about Naruto's birth and his parents so he had some hatred against him."Please let Naruto be hokage because I'm biased and judge people straight away when Naruto learnt never to judge a book by its cover so please let him!" Kakashi pleaded "please".  
>The kage's whispered among them selves and the Raikage killer bee exclaimed"Naruto will be Hokage so just have a great big PARTY!". My face brightened up <em>Finally my life goal is fulfilled<em> I thought gracefully"A Arigatou Gozaimasu kage's"(_translation: thank you very much kage's_)

"you may now pack your stuff into the hokage estate...Hokage"Bee-sama said joyfully.

Hinata's P.O.V

In the hyuga compound

"I really hope that Naruto gets to be Hokage,But he might choose sakura to be his first well... all I ever do is get shy around him and faint" I thought ruefully and slammed my head on the compound wall multiple times "stupid,Stupid,STUPID,STUPID!"I cried out.I then heard footsteps coming towards the door,

"H Hinata a are you a alright" Hanabi said jokingly "Are you still trying to be around Naruto"

"Piss off"

"Im just kidding,Drama Queen gosh"

I kicked her out the room and started to sob"W wh..y ca..n't i i be ...norm...al *sniff sniff*".Because i was in byakugan i could see Naruto, "Naruto-kun"I said in a shy manor.

**Author's Note:Please use constructive criticism and all flames will be IGNORED plus Im only 11 and this is my first story,there might be a sequel to this called finding sasuke or something... when its finished**

**Mikestar**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Rokudaime ceremony**_

**chapter 2**

_**A NEW BRIDE**_

**Author's Note:Please use constructive criticism and all flames will be IGNORED sorry for Chapter 2 being so short my bad **

**Mikestar**

Last time:

"I really hope that Naruto gets to be Hokage,But he might choose sakura to be his first well... all I ever do is get shy around him and faint" I thought ruefully and slammed my head on the compound wall multiple times "stupid,Stupid,STUPID,STUPID!"I cried out.I then heard footsteps coming towards the door,

"H Hinata a are you a alright" Hanabi said jokingly "Are you still trying to be around Naruto"

"Piss off"

"Im just kidding,Drama Queen gosh"

I kicked her out the room and started to sob"W wh..y ca..n.t i i be ..al *sniff sniff*".Because i was in byakugan i could see Naruto "Naruto-kun"I said in a shy manor.

Naruto's P.O.V

The hyuga compound

"Now its time to find a bride" I said silently approaching the head hyuga house." Moshimoshi Hihashi (translation: hello mostly used on the phone) "Konnichiha Hokage Naruto, are you here to pick your bride?" he said in monotone ."deffinatly I know exactly who to choose,Hinata". Hihashi led me to Hinata's room...

**Hinata's P.O.V**"She's in this room Hokage-sama" my father said in monotone.  
>"Arigatou gozaimasu ... dad"Naruto said joyfully.<br>"Don't joke with me Hokage-sama" My dad said in a shunning voice.  
>"Gomen kudasai ( translation: i'm sorry in a formal manner)"<br>"Just kidding hahahahaahaha"  
>"heh..."<br>"gomen Hokage-sama".

I saw the door open and naruto appeared in my room.  
>"H hinata-chan.."he started "would you like to be my wife?<br>I was stunned with shock naruto really asked me to be his wife... then i fainted...

**ALL**** flames will be IGNORED so use constructive criticism and gomen kudasai i haven't updated this in a while (i was visiing my family in grenada and the place i was staying at had no computers so what could i do)**

**-mikestar**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Author Note: Finally it's up I ran out of inspiration for this story but I will update this story a lot the longest update gap will be 2 weeks maximum plaease enjoy the story and to make up this chapter will be over700 words the least I wouldn't be able to do 9000 so yeah the meme failed XP

Hinata's P.O.V

"wh wha where am I" I asked only to have no reply. I was in a regular size room (well for hyuuga's anyway) on a large bed with cartoon ramen bowls on the cover and the konoha symbol on the pillow. It seamed all too familiar, there were also 2 wardrobes made of aluminium with the fire symbol carved into it. The room also had a giant HD ready tv 62" with access to internet . But then I saw who's room I was in, looking at the room now it's so obvious and I passed out again.

Naruto's P.O.V

"Okay balloons?" I asked my secretary.

"check"

"A party's supply of ramen and treats?"

"check"

"fireworks"

"check"

"Hinata's dress ?"

"…." Sakura replied

"don't tell me Ino hasn't done It , dammit "

"just kidding it's in the closet you guide her to in her future room, you did leave a note right?, you dumbass! now you have to sneak in the room before she wakes up again!" Sakura yelled at me, yeesh she's exactly like granny tsunade I thought scared she might yell at me again. "Okay ,okay ill go there …. Diva yeesh"

"what what was that you steppin' you steppin' to 'sakura!"

(go on youtube and type in elmo behind the scenes it's by frogisland soooooooooo funny but let's get back to the fic)

But before she could hit me I teleported "thank god for kakashi teaching me that or I would be dead now".

As I walked into the estate kakashi appeared with the dress "looking for this… hokage "

"wow how did you know"

"I somewhat eavesdropped on your convo with sakura, turns out you not so retarded as I thought" He stated coolly, then I realised what he just said but before I could punch him he was gone…. Now I know how sakura-chan feels.

As I walked up to my room I could smell something cooking…. "RAAAAMEN!" I shouted joyfully, I ran towards the kitchen only to see Hinata wearing an apron saying "kiss the chef" so I ran up to her and kissed her . It was a long lush lingering kiss and after I asked "will you marry me?".

She was frozen again and I noticed and frowned she smiled and said "YES!" and she jumped into my arms giving me a peck on the cheek then sexily wispered"I love you"

I then replied"I love you snap!" (the tooooh is pronounced toe if you were wonder because my cousin thought it was pronounce 2 not toe)

I shouted the next part fearfully and as I looked back there was a fire, we left the ramen on and the only way to fix this was for her to use… "AIR PALM!" Hinata exclaimed putting out the flames

SAKURA'S P.O.V (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN)

"dammit" I Shouted "first Sasuke leaves me, comes back and then cheats on me with Shizune ,and now Naruto is gonna marry Hinata, the cheek of it is that he stopped liking me even after I confessed my love to him" I stressed "grrr Hinata is such a " my swearfest was interrupted by my doorbell "it's open!" I exclaimed annoyed but that was a move I regret taking, masked long hair men ran into my house and grabbed me, they then tied me up and knocked me out. Note to self, NEVER say it's open…

Okay this was quite hard as my mum turned the computer off whilst it was on sleep mode so it didn't save and then I almost lost inspiration to do this but I must as this is getting silly not updating since 2011! Wow long time ago yeesh but please read and review im trying to drag this out to reach 700 as I promised but I didn't do it the story I did it to the note, deuces mofo's

p.s im changing tis to a teen as next chappie there will be swearing 737 words yay


End file.
